


Номер шесть

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 4 левел, мини [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, В круге первом - Александр Солженицын
Genre: Alternate Universe - USSR, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В годы войны в Волхове на режимном объекте делают первого советского суперсолдата. Ну, примерно так, как делают все советское…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Номер шесть

Самир остался красивым и в смерти. Лежал на операционном столе, обратив ладони вверх, словно Христос в гробнице, только уродливый Y-образный разрез все портил. И кишки, вынутые наружу и аккуратно сложенные в эмалированный таз. Вот странное дело, сотни раз Филиппенко помогал скотину резать, и ничего, а сейчас морозило вдоль хребта, хотя кишки Самира от свиных на вид ничем не отличались.

— Вот. — Эркинд показал скальпелем на какое-то месиво, в котором Филиппенко ни черта не разглядел. Увидев недоумение на лице полковника, полез туда, в месиво, голой рукой. Что-то хрупнуло, как сухая веточка, и в пальцах Эркинда оно выглядело как сухая веточка… покрытая нутряной багровой кровью.

— Это внутренняя подвздошная вена, — объяснил профессор. — И так со всеми крупными сосудами. Понимаете, он встал, и они… просто сломались.  
— Понимаю, — Филиппенко подергал себя за ус. На Самира он надеялся больше всего. Худощавый, крепкий, как кожаный ремень, Самир имел по всем параметрам наилучшие показатели. Ну, почки нету, так что почка, их все равно две.  
— Это уже пятый, — сказал он, выбивая у Эркинда из пальцев эту… штуку. — Что ж вы делаете-то, а? Что у вас все не слава богу? То велика доза, то мала, то в мозгу жила лопнет, то в животе хрустнет… Думаете, вам терять нечего? На худой конец обратно в лагерь вернут? Не надейтесь. Время военное, если что — под расстрел вместе пойдем, всей шарашкой.

Профессор опустил голову. Поднял. Блеснул своими очочками.

— Я замучил насмерть пятерых юношей. Которых по ранению комиссовали с фронта, и жить бы им теперь да жить. Вы пугаете меня расстрелом? Я его заслужил. Пять раз.

Его землистое лицо сморщилось как старая картошка.  
А это не бравада, понял Филиппенко. В самом деле надломился профессор, устал, выдохся.

— Носа-то не вешайте. У нас есть еще номер шестой.

Профессор мотнул головой.

— Этот мальчик не для того выжил в блокаде, чтобы я его здесь убил. Пусть уходит.  
— Да вы шо, з глузду з’їхали? — от волнения Филиппенко перешел на родной язык. — Та ви ж самі його сюди притягли, мені на шию повісили як той жорнов, а тепер нехай іде? Діду, так не можна!  
— Только так и можно, — профессор взмахнул сохнущей, переломанной в двух местах левой рукой. — Когда эксперимент проваливается, нужно его прекращать! Я уже понял, что побочные эффекты от сыворотки убивают людей — сколько мальчиков должно погибнуть, чтобы поняли вы?

Филиппенко взял его за отвороты халата и встряхнул так, что слетели очки.

— Там! — заорал он, показывая рукой в сторону Ленинграда. — Хлопцы гинут там! И там! И там! — На юг, на север, на юго-запад… — А вы мне обещали что? Ты мне что обещал, пизда твоя мать?! Что дадите стране нового солдата! Непобедимого! И где? Где?! В манде!

Он оттолкнул Эркинда, тот налетел на стол и сел задницей на ноги Самира. Подскочил как ошпаренный шарахнулся в сторону. Голова Самира повернулась так, что Филиппенко встретился взглядом с мертвыми глазами. Снова прошиб пот. Скольких мертвецов уже перевидал, и вдруг…  
Филиппенко вытер лоб.

— Извините, профессор. Вспылил. Нервы. У всех нервы. Я вас понимаю, я ж не зверь. Но мне Самохин в затылок дышит. Ручки у него дрожат вам вредительство и диверсию пришить, аж кляксы во все стороны брыжут, когда он отчеты кропает. Шестой — наш последний шанс. Или грудь в крестах, или голова в кустах. Покумекайте над формулой еще разик. Не то все под топор пойдем.

И с тем вышел из морга.  
Когда мыл руки, услышал цоканье каблучков. Маша.

— Тебе чего еще?  
— Товарищ полковник… Шестой — не последний шанс.  
— Опять за рыбу гроши…  
— Женский организм выносливей мужского. Лучше приспособлен к резким физиологическим нагрузкам и гормональным скачкам…  
— Я еще тогда сказал «Нет». Шо неясно?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты оперативник, а не подопытная свинка.  
— Ларик, Самир, Михо… Они все люди. Не подопытные свинки. Степан — не подопытная свинка. Чем я лучше?  
— У тебя четыре ходки за линию фронта. И еще будут. Ты по-немецки шпрехаешь, как австриячка, стреляешь на звук и глядишься как богиня. Ты разведчик.  
— Из Степана тоже получится классный разведчик. В нашем деле важна голова, а не мускулы. А голова у него что надо. Умный, наблюдательный, образованный. Французский знает, немецкий… за два месяца у него большой прогресс. Стрельба, радио — наживное, выучится…

Филиппенко чуть полотенце не выронил.

— Да ты влюбилась в него, что ли?  
— Никак нет, — тряхнула головой, а ушки-то зарделись.

Ох, бабы! Каким местом вас понимать прикажете? Пятеро хлопцев, один другого краше, как на подбор, три месяца вокруг нее вертелись, а она вздыхает по доходяге, которого чихом убить можно. И хочет в «железную бабу» лечь, чтобы ему не пришлось…

А может, оно и к лучшему. Погибли пятеро красавцев, поганой и мучительной смертью. А доходяга… Ладно, за прошедшее время Филиппенко начал испытывать к Рогову что-то вроде уважения. Чего-чего, а упрямства у него на семерых. Он, может, из одного только этого упрямства и не сдох от своих болезней и с голодухи. Может, он заговоренный, этот Рогов. Может, что и получится. Чем чёрт не шутит, когда Бог спит? Ведь Вася, Михо и Самир пережили саму процедуру, их всякие там побочные эффекты в могилу свели. А у Рогова вся жизнь — один сплошной побочный эффект. Он привычный.

Филиппенко вернулся в кабинет, сел за стол, открыл дело Самира и подшил туда протокол вскрытия. Потом достал лист бумаги.  
«Уважаемая Минавар Махмудовна! С глубокой скорбью сообщаю вам, что ваш сын Самир Гандымов погиб смертью храбрых в боях за Ленинград…»

— А про меня тоже так напишете? «Смертью храбрых»?  
— У тебя же нет никого. Кому писать-то?

Рогов усмехнулся.

— Ну где-то же останутся записи. Какие-то.  
— В них будет просто «погиб в бою».  
— Годится.

Как же мало ему нужно, подумал Филиппенко.

Рогов полковника слегка пугал. Он самому себе не решался в этом признаться, но сейчас, перед началом последней процедуры, это вдруг стало ясно как Божий день. Он думал, что теперь уже таких не делают, а какие остались с Гражданской, тех давно упрятали; самые везучие померли от старых ран и болезней. И вдруг такое.

Сначала он подозревал, что хитрый питерский доходяга, единственный выживший из транспорта живых трупов, прибывшего в феврале сорок второго и вымершего уже тут, в Волхове, хочет просто отъесться, записавшись подопытным кроликом. Ан нет, Рогов, едва окреп немного, пытался всерьез заниматься боевой подготовкой, и хоть падал под весом винтовки — вставал и шел дальше. У него были самые поганые физические показатели, и если бы не настаивал Эркинд, Филиппенко бы его давно отчислил к чертям. Но морзянку он выучил быстрее всех, шифрование схватывал на лету, а еще обладал наметанным глазом художника и задания на внимательность делал шутя. И на гранату кинулся, а ведь думал, что настоящая. Может, Маша права, и из него вправду вышел бы добрый разведчик… но его судьба уже была скреплена печатью и всеми нужными подписями — в том числе и его собственной.

И, кажется, его это смущало меньше всех.

Чего там стесняться, все жить хотят и любят. Когда погиб Ларик, сгорел заживо из-за перепада тока в «железной бабе», парни очканули. Ни один из них трусом не был, все, кроме Рогова, — фронтовики: пилоты, десантники, морпехи. Все рвались на фронт, все надеялись, что сыворотка вернет их в строй. Но погибать вот так, задурно, по нелепой случайности да еще и в муках — это совсем другое.

А когда Вася сломал себе шею, просто резковато повернув головой, стало понятно, что это уже не случайность. Хотя Эркинд ведь предупреждал, что сыворотка не совершенна, с обезьянками и собачками выгорело, но с людьми так просто не будет…

Толя тоже погиб в «железной бабе» — не выдержало сердце. Михо прожил целые сутки, и казалось, что все будет нормально, как вдруг трах-бах, инсульт. Самир уже шел на процедуру, как на эшафот. Подписывал согласие — руки дрожали, сумел только крестик поставить.

Рогов тоже боялся. В комнату к «железной бабе» вошел — как аршин проглотил, с лица сбледнул, даже губы пополотнели. Но, увидев Эркинда, тоже бледного, растрепанного, сам улыбнулся ему ободряюще.

— Все нормально, профессор. Отрицательный результат — тоже результат. В следующий раз вы будете знать еще больше.

У Филиппенко аж в брюхе заныло: да что ж ты сам себе каркаешь перед началом.

…Когда гимнастерку снимал и расстегивал пояс, когда вешал аккуратно одежду на стул, руки не дрожали. Нет, все-таки не зря в него Машка втрескалась. Хотя рядом с рослой, статной Марией на него даже смотреть было смешно.

Поторопился раздеться — Старков и Ройтман еще не закончили возиться с «бабой». Стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу: в лаборатории было зябко. Срам ладошкой не прикрывал, обхватил себя за плечи и глядел в потолок, откуда таращились плохо замазанные святые: лаборатория когда-то была монастырской трапезной. Монастырь еще в двадцать седьмом взорвали, а подвалы уцелели. Хороший фундамент, на совесть камень клали, с оглядкой на Бога.

Рогов беззвучно засмеялся вдруг, и, подняв за ним глаза, Филиппенко разобрал-таки, что на потолке нарисовано: сорок севастийских мучеников на ледяном озере, куда их выгнали голыми замерзать за веру в Христа. Богомаз был не ахти, нарисовал всех тонокорукими-тонконогими, ребер у каждого — что у того карася, кто таких в армию-то возьмет? Филиппенко не помнил, кому и когда они служили, помнил только, что были солдатами. Он понял, что показалось смешно озябшему тощему Рогову, только слегка удивился, что Рогов знает эту историю — откуда ему, он же в церковно-приходской школе не учился… А потом вспомнил, что Рогов художник, и даже Репинку закончил. Может, его веселила криворукость богомаза, а не что другое…

— Готово, — Старков хлопнул по кожуху «бабы», как хозяин по крупу лошади. — Укладывайся.

Степан залез в машину. Ее делали с расчетом на рослых парней, и в ее чреве он смотрелся как дохлый цыпленок в большом горшке. Бледное тело пошло гусиной кожей.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Старков, приклеивая первый электрод. — Если что-то пойдет по пизде, ты узнаешь об этом первый.

Рогов снова засмеялся.

Полковнику Старков не нравился. Так-то он против жидов, в смысле евреев, ничего не имел, но когда евреи красились под хохлов или русских, его аж переворачивало. Старков даже в метрике был записан Григорием, а в паспорте Георгием — ну, не разбираетесь в наших именах, так и напишите честно: Гершко. Вот Ройтман Филиппенко не раздражал — потому что честный Ройтман, Адам Вениаминович. Эркинд тоже…

Но это бы не беда, кабы не был Старков таким наглым, не думал бы, что за золотые руки и золотую голову ему простят все и никогда не тронут. Термена же, учителя твоего, тронули, так чего ты решил, будто на тебе печать ангельская? Чего ты Самохина задираешь? Чего на Машку язык вывешиваешь, если она уже раз пять тебе по рукам дала? Чего на людей смотришь как на быдло, особенно на ребят — им, может, завтра умирать, а у тебя для них и слова доброго нет.

Но вот сейчас Старков как-то умудрился сказать Рогову именно то, что нужно. И Филиппенко почувствовал благодарность.

Старков изо всех сил держался от них подальше. Его дело техника, повторял он себе. Автоматика. Спецификации, четкие и ясные. Поддержание нужного уровня излучения, напряжения и силы тока, всякие остроумные технические решения — например, как сделать, чтобы проходящий через тело ток не искажал показания приборов? А как по ходу испытаний делать рентгеновские снимки? Как стерилизовать восемьсот двенадцать игл? Автоматическое введение препаратов, внутривенное и внутримышечное. Точная подгонка параметров под рост и вес. «Железная дева» требовала настройки, как скрипка Страдивари, и чем меньше думаешь о том, что в ней делают с живыми людьми, тем меньше дрожат руки.

Поэтому Старков старался не разговаривать с подопытными. С самого начала. Ройтман вон сделал эту ошибку — и теперь страдает, потому что эти парни стали для него кем-то. Он страдает, а отдуваться Старкову: Ройтман с началом процедуры норовил удрать из лаборатории под любым предлогом, а один раз, когда удрать не дали, — закатился в обморок.

Еще Ройтман до икоты боялся Самохина. Старков его слишком презирал, чтоб бояться. Он понимал, что в веснушчатых лапках «кум» держит жизнь и смерть каждого в Волховском филиале, но бога ради, они и так обречены — уже понятно, что проект «Возрождение» провалился, пятеро испытуемых погибли смертью храбрых, разной степени поганости, но все же — смертью храбрых. С шестым уже никто ни на что не надеялся, Эркинд накануне даже попробовал напиться от отчаяния, но не смог: слабый желудок отторгал разбавленную спиртягу. Старков свое отбоялся уже после смерти Первого. Он не был виноват в скачке напряжения, но…

Для Шестого пришлось долго подгонять оборудование. Внутримышечное введение препарата, мать моя женщина, да у этого блокадника мышцы надо с лупой искать.

Но зато у него обнаружилось чувство юмора, причем специфически-висельное, и Старкова это тронуло почему-то. Поэтому он и сказал то, что сказал. Наклеил электроды и отошел, подключать внутривенную систему дело медсестры, там надо точно попасть в сосуды.

Дальше все пошло, в общем, по накатанной: Шестой часто задышал, когда в тело вошли иглы, еще чаще — когда по ним пошла сыворотка. Глухо застонал, когда пошли разряды первой серии, закричал на второй. На третьей начал читать стихи. Каждый справляется как может — Четвертый, например, пел. Одну и ту же песню. Несколько часов подряд. Шестой, как выяснилось, знал наизусть «Мцыри», «Бородино», «Облако в штанах», «Думу про Опанаса» и здоровый кусок «Онегина». Может, и всего «Онегина», но на середине третьей главы он потерял сознание. В очередной раз.

Филиппенко вытирал пот, Ройтман то и дело удирал в сортир, его на приборах заменила Маша — бледная, жесткая, как мраморная Афина. У Эркинда дрожали губы и руки, но команды он отдавал четко: гормон такой-то… такой-то… сыворотка… физраствор… глюкоза… уровень сердцебиения… давление… разряд…

Каждые полчаса — новый рентгеновский снимок.

Сличив два последних, Эркинд чертыхнулся.

— У него растут кости. Как у Самира.

Старков был совершенно равнодушен к биологии и медицине, но, работая над «девой», поневоле набрался знаний. Третий свернул себе шею, потому что кости пошли в рост и стали слишком хрупкими. Пятый погиб потому, что перебрали с кальцием, пытаясь решить эту проблему. С остальными она не возникала, потому что их скелет уже полностью сформировался. Сейчас оставалось только молиться, чтоб высчитанная для Шестого доза оказалась верной.

Перерыв устроили через первые четыре часа: сотрудникам полагался обед. Шестому не полагался, его от боли все равно бы вытошнило, ему дали просто отдохнуть.

Перед окончанием перерыва Старков вошел в лабораторию — мог бы и не входить, по приборам все отлично было видно, но вошел. Шестой продолжал бормотать стихи — захлебываясь, еле различимо. Старков прислушался.

…Ты устанешь и замедлишь, и на миг прервется пенье,  
И уж ты не сможешь крикнуть, шевельнуться и вздохнуть, —  
Тотчас бешеные волки в кровожадном исступленье  
В горло вцепятся зубами, встанут лапами на грудь…

— А если бы это не я вошел, а Самохин? — поинтересовался Старков, проверяя внешние контакты.

Из «железной девы» донесся прерывистый стон — смех.

— И что он мне сделает?

Старков засмеялся в ответ. Да, и в самом деле…

— Ты все-таки осторожней, — сказал он. — Нет, Гумилев мне тоже нравится, но… может, будешь просто матом ругаться?  
— Вообще-то… — Шестой сделал долгий вдох, выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Я только «Скрипача» у него и люблю.

Еще один мучительный вдох.

— Скажи, Гриша… вот мы победим… Гитлера закопаем… И что? И дальше будем бояться Самохиных?

Старков опустил голову. Хорошо, что из этой железной бандуры Шестой не видит его лица…

В пультовой за стеклом все уже занимали свои места. Старков сделал вид, что снова проверяет контакты.

— Степан, — он хлопнул по кожуху там, где должно было быть плечо. — Выживи. Я тебя очень прошу.

Степан выжил.

Правда, первые двое суток все боялись, что он умрет. Он не приходил в себя. Точней, не просыпался: энцефалограмма показывала ритмы сна. Он набрал шесть сантиметров роста в «деве» и продолжал расти вне ее, пока не вымахал до метра восьмидесяти восьми. Выглядел при этом — краше в гроб кладут. Что успел наесть в ходе подготовки — все сгорело. Скелет, обтянутый стальными тросами.

Сутки его продержали на внутривенном питании, на вторые Эркинд велел растолкать и напоить какой-то сверхпитательной бурдой на молоке. Заодно проверили, в себе ли. Точней, попытались проверить, он засыпал на полуфразе. Дальше пошло так: расталкивали каждые три часа, поили сверхпитательной бурдой, отправляли досыпать.

Во сне он умудрился сломать себе руку. Самохин поднял хай, но Эркинд напомнил про Самира и категорически отказался догонять кальций искусственным путем. Пусть добирает из пищи и добавок, пусть пока ломает кости — гипс на что? Тем более, перелом сросся за считанные часы.

Так прошло еще двое суток, и за это время Степан набрал двенадцать кило мышечной массы. Наконец, проснулся окончательно, попросил нормальной еды, а когда пил какао, нечаянно раздавил в руке стакан. Обыкновенный гранчак. Смял, как яичную скорлупу.

Под недовольное бормотание Филиппенко про дурака и стеклянный хуй осколки вытащили, рану промыли и зашили. За сутки следа не осталось.

Степан учился двигаться, не ломая вещи и кости. С костями вскоре стало попроще, они добрали нужной прочности. Фёдоров начал испытания силы и выносливости. Дал Рогову двухпудовую гирю. За двадцать минут тот стер руку в мясо, но так и не запыхался, испытание прекратили. Стометровку Степан сделал за девять секунд. Федоров погнал его на десять тысяч — двадцать пять минут. Ванину пора на пенсию, потирал руки Самохин. Он вообще ходил именинником, словно лично родил Степана, а остальные ни при чем.

Эркинда все поздравляли, а он день ото дня делался все мрачней. И окончательно сник, когда из анализов и тестов стало ясно, что эксперимент завершился полным успехом и в Советской армии теперь есть настоящий красный богатырь.

Самохин по такому случаю устроил неофициальный банкет. Степана, по счастью, на этой попойке не было.

— Наша ошибка в чем состояла? — кудахтал «кум», жестикулируя стаканом. — Она в том состояла, что мы с самого начала подбирали крепких ребят. А оказалось, что надо было подбирать сирых и убогих! Получается что, товарищи? Получается, что мы одним выстрелом двух зайцев убьем! И всяких там нестроевых под ружье поставим, и армию укрепим новыми бойцами! Гитлер хотел сверхчеловека? Он получит сверхчеловека! Настоящего советского сверхчеловека! Ну как, профессор? Товарищ Старков? Готовы поставить производство богатырей на поток?  
— П-послушайте… — забормотал Эркинд. — Это всего лишь одна удача, а одна ласточка весны не делает! Нужно вернуться к испытаниям на животных, глубже исследовать гормональный ответ…  
— Да что ты несешь? — Трезвый «кум» наорал бы на Эркинда, но в припадке пьяного благодушия только толкнул его пятерней в лоб. — Ты мне брось эти жидовские подходцы. Один раз получилось — и другой получится.  
— Один из шести, — прошептал профессор.  
— Один из шести — отлично! — заорал Самохин. — Один из шести — что надо результат! Или ты решил обратно вредительством заняться? Так и скажи! Намекни, я понятливый!

На следующее утро Эркинда нашли в его комнате со вскрытыми венами. Все записи были сожжены, лишь на столе записка: никого не винить и так далее.

Самохин бесновался.

— Так-то им, сукам, делай добро! — голосил он. — Так-то их расконвоируй! Контра ебучая!

Степан подошел и неспешно, с оттяжкой съездил ему по роже раскрытой ладонью. Он уже тренировался с Машей и научился соизмерять силу удара, потому Самохин не накрылся жопой, а только отлетел в конец коридора. Степан так же неторопливо подошел, поднял его за грудки и съездил второй раз.

Самохин выхватил наган.

— Н-не подходи! — заорал он. — Не смей!  
— Рядовой Рогов, назад! — рявкнул Филиппенко. Маша просто бросилась на него в попытке заломить левую руку, Старков повис на правой. Степан их, кажется, просто не заметил.  
— А то что? — Степан сделал шаг. — Ну?

Какое-то мгновение казалось, что Самохин выстрелит. Но он завыл, бросил наган Степану в грудь и побежал по лестнице вверх.

— Ты ебанутый, — сказал Старков. — Ты это знаешь?  
— Гриша, — одернула Маша.  
— Что «Гриша»? Это есть факт. Он даже не спорит. Смотри, он не спорит!  
— Я не спорю, — подтвердил Рогов.  
— А если бы он выстрелил? — Филиппенко налил всем еще по одной.  
— Ну, выстрелил бы, — Степан пожал плечами. — У меня сложный перелом заживает за четыре часа.  
— А если бы в сердце? Или в голову?  
— Тогда ваша позиция стала бы еще сильней. «Кум» свихнулся и похерил все плоды трудов. Но и так неплохо вышло. А почему мне не наливаете?  
— А потому что пустой перевод продукта, — буркнул полковник. Потом вздохнул, открыл ящик стола, достал зеленую винную бутылку с запечатанной воском пробкой.  
— Чача, родные Михо прислали. Если и это не возьмет… больше не налью. Тебе, Стецько, и не надо, ты и так великий до неба, а дурний, як не треба. Ну, за упокой души Абрама Львовича. И ребят.

За это уже два раза пили, но полковника слегка развезло.

— Что он тебе сказал? В ночь перед тем?  
— Чтобы я оставался собой. Оставался человеком.  
— Неправильно. Ничего он тебе не сказал. Он к тебе вообще не заходил, понятно?  
— Так точно.

Шарашку расформировывали. Самохин скрылся от карающей длани под щитом психического диагноза. Все дружно подтвердили: да, у него началась истерика, Степан его хлопнул по щеке, чтобы в себя привести, ну немного сил не рассчитал — а тот за оружие схватился…

Проект «Возрождение» пришлось похоронить вместе с Абрамом Львовичем.

Ройтмана переводили в Москву, в ЦНИИ связи. Хотели туда же и Старкова, но он провернул одну комбинацию и оказался в СНЦ, в команде Филиппенко. Предполагалось, что Степан возглавит спецотряд СНЦ для действий за линией фронта, но в последний момент его выдернули в ГУПП, рассудив, что единственный в Советской армии сверхсолдат слишком дорог, чтоб бегать под пулями.

В следующий раз Старков встретил его через год.


End file.
